


Yukiya, Side B

by Wizardess Heart Side B (AmaranthPrincess21)



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/Wizardess%20Heart%20Side%20B
Summary: A collection of short Yukiya stories.





	1. Sweetly Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet moment of rest during a night of hardcore trick-or-treating.

Halloween in Gedonelune was always very festive. There were parades, shops and market stalls stayed open later than normal, and everyone was out in costume enjoying the night. It was perfect fall weather and since there were no clouds tonight, you could see stars out over the ocean. Families, friends, couples, everyone was outside enjoying the night. Everyone was having a good time.

Except for one person. Or wolf, I should say.

Yukiya and I decided to be a knight and a member of the nobility and although he had fought with us at first; eventually Seth gave in and wore the small saddle of a noble steed I made him. He wouldn’t wear the horse mask, though. Yukiya and I sat on a bench near the marina, watching as loads of little kids crowded around Seth and pet him.

“This is the worst,” he said, glancing back at us. I opened a box of popping candy.

“Tragic,” I commented. A little girl tottered over and put her face in his fur.

“Pubby,” I faintly heard her say.

“I hate all of you. This is the worst moment of my life,” Seth said. Good thing only Yukiya and I could hear him.

“Hey, do you want to trade some candy? I’m not a fan of lemon candy,” Yukiya asked.

“Sure. Do you want my chocolate-covered raisins?”

“I’ll take them.” As hilarious as it was, I couldn’t help but feel a little bad for Seth.

“Is he gonna be okay?” I whispered to Yukiya.

“He’ll be fine. It’s not like he’s actually going to lash out at the kids,” he said as he rummaged through his bag. “Hey, did you bring the milk?”

“No, I thought you brought them,” I said. “Do we have to make a milk run?”

“It looks like it.”

“Do we... Do we just leave Seth?” We glanced over at him. He still looked irritated, but stayed lying on the ground, letting the kids pet him and cover him in small accessories. Someone had put a flower crown on him.

“He'll be fine on his own.” Before I could argue, Yukiya grabbed my hands and pulled me up out of my seat. In a flash, we were away from the crowd and walking down an alley. He squeezed my hand.

“Are you feeling all right?” I asked him.

“I'm fine. I'm just getting tired of crowds, is all,” he replied.

“Well, we're alone now...” He nodded. I could see a faint grin on his lips.

“We are.” Yukiya let go of my hand and put his arm around my shoulders, pulling me in close. I went straight for a quick hug.

“I think the crowds are festive, but I kinda wish we could just celebrate today by ourselves, at least just for a little while,” I said. Yukiya stopped. I was about to ask what was up when he pulled me into a hug.

“We can take our time getting to the market,” he murmured. “There's no rush.”

“Not at all.” I buried my face in his chest and we stood there, holding each other. I was sure Seth wasn't going to be happy at us abandoning him, but I didn't care. I'd face his wrath if it meant getting to cuddle with Yukiya like this.


	2. Ghoul's Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth shows his true form.

It was a beautiful day as Yukiya and I hung out in our special place. The sun was warm as it shined down on us and the winged rabbits freely frolicked around us. It was so peaceful and lovely. Part of me wondered if mine and Yukiya's lives outside the Academy would be this great. I reached out to where he lay beside me and grabbed his hand. He was always so warm...

“Do you think we'll have winged rabbits around our home?” I wondered aloud.

“I'm sure they'll find us wherever we end up,” Yukiya said softly. He squeezed my hand. “I think it'd get a bit lonely without them.”

“I agree.” I watched as a small one flew through the air, trailing after its parents. “I hope we get to have some baby winged rabbits too.” I didn't have to look at Yukiya to know he was smiling. We loved them equally and the thought of having baby animals around was a fantastic one.

“I hope so too,” he replied. I glanced over to Seth, who was lying down near us. He looked bored. But then again, he always looked bored, so I couldn't tell if he was really bored or not.

“What about you, Seth?” I asked, turning onto my stomach to look at him.

“What about me?” he replied.

“Are you ever going to start a family? Have some baby wolves?” I inquired.

“No. If I wanted children, I could father them, but I don't want them. And they wouldn't be wolves, anyway,” he answered.

“What do you mean?” Somehow, I knew he was looking at me like I was an idiot.

“I would've thought by now you would have realized I'm not an actual wolf,” he said dryly. I couldn't help but pout a bit.

“I know you weren't a real wolf, but I figured since you look like a wolf you're _some_ kind of wolf,” I defended myself.

“That's valid,” he said nonchalantly. “I doubt Yukiya's mentioned it and I haven't told you myself, so I don't blame you for not knowing I'm a demon.”

“You're a _what?!”_ I screeched. My blood froze in my body. Glancing over at Yukiya, I saw he paled ever so slightly, but he didn't look shocked. “You knew?!”

“Not really. I didn't know exactly what Seth was, but I had a feeling...” he responded quietly.

“So, uh, you're a wolf demon?” I asked.

“No. This isn't my real form, actually. I just like presenting like this because I think wolves are rather majestic,” Seth said. “Besides, it's easier to get around as a wolf rather than a person, although if I really wanted to I could shift into one.”

“Oh, I see,” I nodded.

“If you want, I can show you what I truly look like,” Seth offered. I glanced over at Yukiya. We met eyes and nodded; how bad could it be?

“Sure, why not?” I said. I could feel the nerves in my stomach act up, but I wasn't scared. After all, it was Seth. Even though I had just found out he was a demon, he was still the same Seth that helped Yukiya and I.

Of course, I realized I was sorta wrong once Seth showed us what he really looks like. I should have been scared to know the truth. I can't burn the image of his true self out of my head. It was then that I truly realized that ignorance is bliss.


	3. The Seven Wonders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the headmaster's request, Yukiya and I have a stake out to see if the statues on campus really do move at night. But it's late and I'm kinda tired...

As expected of a magic academy, there's a lot of strange phenomenon that occurs on the castle grounds. Some is on the more mundane side, some are frightening, and some are just bizarre. But out of all of these occurrences, there's a set of odd things we called the Seven Wonders of the Academy. And one of those Wonders was the reason Yukiya and I were sitting behind a bush, binoculars in hand and a thermos of hot cocoa to share between the two of us.

“You want us to do _what_ now?” A few hours ago, Headmaster Rembrandt had called me and Yukiya into his office.

“I would like for you to look into the statues,” he said. “I've heard rumors they can move on their own, and while I'd love to believe that, we need to make sure no one isn't taking the statues and simply moving them to other places across campus.”

“So, you want us to have a stakeout?” Yukiya asked.

“Yes. And I would prefer it done sooner rather than later.” So here we were, a few yards away from a statue. It was getting close to midnight and there was a chill in the air. The cool breeze cut straight through my jacket and I shivered.

“Are you cold?” Yukiya asked. I didn't want to worry him, so I shrugged.

“I've got my cloak, so I'm fine,” I told him. He didn't look convinced. He shrugged his jacket off and draped it around my shoulders. Immediately, I felt the lingering warmth from his body in the jacket's cloth. “Wait, what if you get cold?”

“I'll be fine. The last thing I want is you getting sick,” he said softly. I couldn't help smiling; Yukiya was always thinking about me and my health. I couldn't ask for a more caring, loving boyfriend.

“Thank you, Yukiya,” I said. He smiled back at me and my heart fluttered. His smile was like a ray of sunshine, so pure and warm.

“Of course,” he replied softly. It may have been cold outside, but it was nice to spend time with Yukiya. We always ate lunch together and spent our time after school together, but there was no such thing as too much time with Yukiya. I scooted closer to him and leaned against him. He put an arm around my shoulder, pulling me close. With his coat and arm around me, it didn't feel so cold anymore. Not to mention, my eyelids were starting to feel pretty heavy and my eyes were stinging a little bit.

“What time is it?” I asked Yukiya. Surely it wouldn't hurt if I shut my eyes for a minute?

“It's almost three in the morning?” he responded. “Are you tired?”

“A little, I guess.”

“Do you want to take a nap?”

“No! I'm fine! I'll be fine,” I said as I snuggled in closer to him. A few more seconds of shut eye wouldn't hurt.

The next thing I knew, there was something bright in my face and something on my shoulder. I opened my eyes. The sun was out and shining. Elias was shaking my shoulder, looking concerned. I could feel Yukiya lying next to me.

“Are you two all right?” Elias asked, brow furrowed.

“I, uh. What happened? It was just night...” I looked over to Yukiya. He yawned and sat up.

“You feel asleep and I thought it'd be nice to sleep outside for once,” he explained.

“You just let me sleep on our stakeout?!”

“You were tired and you looked so peaceful. I couldn't do it.” Sighing, I reached over and squeezed his hand.

“Did you at least see the statues moving?”

“No, I got tired after an hour and decided to lie down.” Great, so we'd have to do another stakeout. But... I suppose spending some more alone time with Yukiya would make it worth it.


	4. My Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet nap in the forest...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from Yukiya's POV.

I wake up to something putting pressure on my chest. The forest canopy above was bathed in golden light. It must be near sunset. I still want to sleep, but the weight on my chest is making it hard. I look down and see you resting on my chest. Now I really can't move. I'm not going to disturb your sleep and besides, I like it when we can nap together. Is that selfish? If you love it as much as I do, I guess it's not. But if it is, I don't even know if I care. If it makes me happy, it can't be wrong.

I put my head back down and reach up to run my fingers through your hair. I don't think I can go back to sleep, but I can make sure you stay asleep. If I miss curfew, that's fine. I'd rather spend the time with you, anyway. I could spend every day with you and I still think that wouldn't be enough. Glancing down at you, I can see the faint rise and fall of your back as you sleep. You're always adorable, but you're especially cute when you sleep. I know it sounds creepy, but you look so peaceful.

It's getting harder to breath so carefully as I can, I pull you up and over, letting you rest in the crook of my arm and let your head use my shoulder as a pillow. Someday, we'll be able to sleep like this every night. But for now, this is good. As long as you're by my side, I'll be happy. I lean down and kiss your forehead. You make a noise and a few seconds later, your eyes open.

“I'm sorry, did I wake you up?” I ask. You shrug and nuzzle into me more.

“Doesn't matter,” you murmur with a grin on your face. “What time is it?”

“I don't know, but it's sunset.” One moment you're sleeping by me, the next you're up and quickly grabbing your jacket and cloak.

“Darn it, we gotta hurry! We can't miss curfew!” We could, but this looks like it's stressing you out so I say nothing, only grabbing my things. As we run back to the dorms, our hands drift towards each other and latch together. I just have to be patient. When summer comes, we can sleep side by side for as long as we want. I know it will be worth the wait.


	5. Love Holiday 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth takes a bit of a toll on mine and Yukiya's Love Holiday celebration.

Yukiya grabbed my arms and helped me up onto the balcony of his and Elias' dorm room. I stumbled slightly as I climbed over the rail and landed safely on the concrete.

“Are you all right?” he asked.

“Yeah, I'm fine.” He smiled softly at me and coiled up the rope we had used to get up. This wasn't my first time sneaking into his dorm room, but every time felt like the first: I was a nervous wreck and I lowkey wanted to throw up from nerves. The room was dark as we got in through the window, but it didn't take long for us to get the lights going. Seth was sitting in his dog bed in the corner of the room. He lazily lifted his head to look at us.

“Back so soon?” I had to fight to not show my disappointment. I figured Elias had let Seth out so Yukiya and I could spend some quality time together tonight, but...

“Yeah. Downtown's fun, but it's overwhelming,” Yukiya told him. Seth rolled his eyes.

“You say it's overwhelming yet you go to a large school,” he commented.

“Don't be a jerk -” I started to tell him off when Yukiya cut in.

“Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black? You complain every time you have to come with me somewhere and you never shut up about what illnesses people have, who's been cheating, and who's pregnant,” Yukiya pointed out.

“Seth, you can tell if people are pregnant?” I asked.

“Oh, like you haven't come across a gossiping animal. It's not exclusive to my kind,” he said.

“ Anyways, it's kind of hypocritical for you to call me out on something you do too,” Yukiya told him.

“If you keep talking, I'm going to give you the same powers,” Seth threatened.

“Wait, I want that power! Give it to me!” I said.

_“Why?”_

“Because if I can tell who's pregnant, I'm going to have the best gossip. I need to know on my own. If you gave it to Yukiya he wouldn't tell me anything.”

“That's true,” he agreed. Seth stood up and went to the door.

“I'm done with this conversation, I'm leaving,” Seth said.

“Wait, no, not y- Yukiya!” I admonished him as he opened the door and let Seth out. Seth seemed to give me a smug look over his shoulder as he left. “Yukiya, I was so close to have super smell!”

“That's... that's not what that is...” He cocked an eyebrow at me. He sat down on his bed, toeing out of his shoes before taking off his eye patch. I laid down next to him, on my side to face him. Yukiya laid down and pulled my into am embrace. His body was always so warm and comforting. No one gave better hugs than him. “I can't say I expected our Love Holiday to end like this, but I'll take it.”

“Oh! Gosh, I can't believe I completely forget. I guess I got too excited at the thought of being able to get good gossip without asking people about it,” I laughed. “Sorry.”

“You don't have to apologize. It's cute when you get passionate about something.” His fingers trailed down the side of my face. Just when I leaned over to kiss him...

“Yukiya, go open the main entrance door for me!” Seth's muffled voice came from the other side of the door. Yukiya sighed and slowly got up.

“I'll be right back.” I nodded and rolled onto my back. This day certainly had gone a lot of places, but I was excited for Yukiya's return. I was sure we could stay focused for a couple of hours.


	6. The Night Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukiya and I run into a strange building in the forest and an even stranger cat and man in the forest.

My heart felt like it was trying to burst out of my chest as Yukiya and I ran after Seth, who was chasing after a cat in a pointed hat. It had to be someone's familiar, but we couldn't tell whose. All we could do was yell for Seth to knock it off as we chased after him. We ran deeper and deeper into the forest, more deep than either of us had been before. The trees were growing scarcer and suddenly,a path opened up. We could see the black cat running onto the path and Seth still hot on it's tail, literally.

“Seth! For the love of all things good, stop!” I screamed at him, but he ignored me. I could hear Yukiya panting hard. I didn't know how long we'd been running after the two, but it felt like ages. We kept running and running and I thought I was going to pass out when we caught sight of a huge building. I'd never seen this before, but it looked like a wide Victorian mansion. A young man with a hood was walking around and the cat jumped into his arms. Seth skidded to a halt and we caught up with the group. The cat was glaring at Seth.

“How dare you try to eat me!” it was saying. The young man sighed.

“Chocolate Cake, did you piss off another familiar again?” he demanded.

“N-No! Of course not!” the cat, Chocolate Cake, replied indignantly.

“You called me a demon,” Seth growled at him.

“B-But Seth, you _are_ a demon,” I reminded him in a whisper, speaking in between breaths as I tried to breathe normally.

“He said it like it was a bad thing,” Seth defended himself. Yukiya rolled his eyes and looked at the young man.

“I'm sorry about Seth. Is your familiar all right?” he asked.

“Oh, Chocolate Cake's not mine. He belongs to a friend,” the guy said. “I'll go inside and make sure he gets home safely.”

“Thank you, uh...” I looked to him for a name.

“Hiro,” he replied curtly.

“Thank you, Hiro.” He simply nodded.

“No problem.”

“So, uh, what is this place?” I asked, gesturing to the building. Hiro barely glanced over at it.

“We're not supposed to tell Day Class students about it. In fact, you two really shouldn't be here. Nox and Rex won't be happy when they find out,” Hiro said.

“Day Class? Nox? Rex?” I inquired.

“Exactly. Let's just keep that a secret.” Without another word, Hiro turned on his heel and hurried towards the house. I made to follow, but Yukiya caught my arm.

“Don't. We don't know what's going on,” he reminded me. I looked at him, to the house, back to him, and sighed. “I'm sure the cat will be fine inside. As long as he's away from Seth.” Yukiya gave the wolf a stern look.

“But what was he talking about? And what's this building doing on campus?” I questioned.

“I don't know, but I don't think we should linger. He said Rex and Nox won't be happy and we don't know what they're capable of,” he pointed out. He was right. Today, this mystery would have to be left unsolved. We hurried back onto the path and started the long trek back to our campus. But I couldn't get Hiro out of my head. This whole thing was way too strange to not think about. I really did want to investigate, but I knew Yukiya only made me leave because he was worried. As we walked, I grabbed his hand and held it tight. Maybe someday I'd figure it out, but for now, I'd just concern myself with getting back to campus and having a nice walk with Yukiya.


End file.
